


Bad Day

by Thatsanswitch



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter is hurt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony is a good dad, Vomiting, he mistakes bucky for grant, peter has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsanswitch/pseuds/Thatsanswitch
Summary: Peter has bad days, it was expected after what he went through. Tony was always there, but on this particular day, he had a meeting at the compound. Peter promised he'd be fine with the Avengers, but he didn't realize how bad that day was.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elephreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephreak/gifts).



It had been almost three months since Tony rescued Peter from Grant. While it was no question that Peter was doing better, he was still very far from the happy person he once was. Tony doubted he ever would be again. 

Today had been one of the bad days, one of the days where Peter had awoken from a nightmare, a day where he had clawed and scratched at his own skin in attempts to escape it. A day where, more than anything, he wanted to be by Tony's side. 

Tony was always fine with this, he was always there for Peter. However, today he had to be at the compound. 

Tony knew that it could be dangerous for Peter to go there, since there were lots of men, lots of things that could send him back to the shack, back to Grant. But Peter insisted he'd be fine, that maybe meeting new people would be good for him. 

So they packed up Tony's car, and with a hug from May, Peter climbed into the passenger seat. 

"And you're sure you're okay?" Tony asked once more. 

Peter flashed him a now rare smile. "I'll be okay. As long as I'm with you, right?"

Tony's chest tightened as the words left his mouth. That was just it, he hadn't been okay when he was with him, Peter still got hurt in ways Tony could never even imagine, and Tony didn't save him. 

"Yep, I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm around." This time, Tony would make sure he stayed true to those words, no matter what. 

The left the apartment, driving in silence. 

***

Peter had been to the compound before, but he never really saw anyone, he was always taken to the lab. Of course, he remembered what it looked like, but it was still an amazing thing to see. The well manicured lawns shimmered with morning dew, the towering building both impressive and intimidating. He followed Tony closely as they walked in, fear and excitement bubbling up in his stomach. 

Once inside, Tony turned to Peter. "Okay, I have a very important meeting, and I can't bring you in with me. I'm really sorry, but it shouldn't take to long. I'm going to take you up to the living room, is that okay?" He asked, voice soft. 

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, before answering. "I think I'll be okay. They're all heroes, they wouldn't hurt me, right?" He said. His voice was quiet, and laced with uncertainty. 

"They would never hurt you, I promise. I trust them all with my life."

Tony lead Peter to the elevator, and pressed the button that went to the living room. 

"Tony?" Peter asked. 

"Yes, Pete?" 

"Do they know... what happened?" His voice was small and quiet, shaking slightly. 

Tony shook his head. "No. I figured you'd want to keep it private." He said. 

"Oh... Thank you." He mumbled, fidgeting with his watch. 

The doors opened, and the two stepped out. The living room was filled with the other Avengers, who, upon Tony and Peter's arrival, all look over at them. 

Peter played with his hoodie strings nervously, as Tony lead him to the couch.

"Guys, this is Peter, my intern. You remember him, right? He's going to stay here while I go into my meeting, okay?" Tony said. He turned to Peter. 

"And you're sure you'll be okay? If you're not, I could take you to a different floor, where you could be alone." He said quietly, so the others couldn't hear. 

"I'll be okay, Tony. I'm pretty sure, anyway." Peter replied. 

He gave Peter a hug. "Okay kid. I have to go now, but if you need anything at all, you can ask them, or Friday." He turned and left, leaving Peter alone with the Avengers. 

He sat down on the couch, as far away from everyone as he could. 

"So, you and Tony seem close, for you being an intern." Steve commented. 

"Yeah, uh, we just... we got really close since he hired me and stuff..." Peter mumbled, staring down at his lap. 

"You must be in high school, how is that going? Mortal school seems very interesting!" Thor asked, voice booming. 

Peter winced at the loud noise. "I uh, I'm not in school at the moment, I-I am off on medical leave..." 

"Medical leave? Are you okay?" Steve asked. 

"'Oh, I just got into an accident..." It wasn't far from the truth, but it was a lie nonetheless. He hated lying, since it only got him hurt, but he wasn't about to tell them what happened, he had only just met them.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry." Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter jerked himself away from Steve, the sudden touch making his stomach turn.

They all stared at him, their gaze boring holes into him. 

"Peter, are you okay?" Natasha asked, watching as panic spread over his pale features.

"I-I uh, I'm sorry, I have too... I need to leave." He stood up, stumbling away from them. He ran out of the room, and down a hall, before colliding painfully into someone. 

"Woah, kid, are you okay?" His voice was deep and gruff, as he grabbed Peter, trying to help him stand. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he looked up at him in fear. He saw Grant. 

"Kid, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Bucky's words fell on def ears, as Peter fell to the ground, screaming. 

Peter was back in that hell. He felt the rough hands on him, words he couldn't quite make out. Had he been drugged again? Was it panic? He just wanted it to be over, he didn't want to feel Grant's hands on him, he didn't want it to happen again. Vomit rose to the back of his throat, silencing his screams as it poured from his mouth, burning his tongue and nose. 

Footsteps approached him, as more hands grabbed him, more panic, more terror engulfed him. He screamed again, pushing them away with all his strength. He heard crashing, as the hands left him. More footsteps, someone else grabbing him. This time, their touch was warm, familiar. 

He opened his eyes and saw Tony. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around him, sobbing into his shirt. 

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay. You're here, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you." Tony murmured, cradling Peter to his chest. 

Peter looked around and saw he had thrown Steve and Natasha into the wall. Natasha had a large gash across her forehead, bruises blossomed on Steve's arm. 

Peter swallowed thickly. "I-I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry about it, Peter, you were just scared." Steve sighed, standing up. He offered Natasha his hand, helping her up. 

"C'mon Pete, let's go to the living room, okay?" Tony said softly. Peter nodded, moving away from him. They stood up, and walked to the living room, everyone following in suit. Peter wrapped his arms around himself as they sat down on the large couch. 

On the couch sat Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, and Clint. They all watched Peter carefully, all of them worried 

"I'm really sorry about everything I... I'm sorry." Peter mumbled, drying his face with his sleeve. 

"Everything's okay, I promise. Do you want to tell us what happened? So we don't hurt you again?" Steven asked. 

Peter took a deep breath. He hurt them, he owed it to them to explain, right? "Awhile ago, my aunt got with a man named Grant. He hated me. It started with yelling and the occasional slap if I had done something it upset him. It escalated when one night he bashed my face into the table, and broke my fingers. It... It got worse from there until one night he drugged me. It then grew to... to..." He let out a choked breath, tears running down his face again. 

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I could tell them, or you could stop here." Tony whispered, putting his hand on Peter's. 

He shook his head. "I can do it... Grant began to... He would... He raped me. He sexually assaulted me twice, before he took me out to this cabin. I was there for a week, in that time, he almost killed me, he did kill me. I was revived, and there was no lasting physical issues, save for some scars, but... They said I have post traumatic stress disorder, and certain things send me back there... Loud noise, touch, words, smells..." He trailed off, studying his hands. He could feel everyone staring at him, they probably thought he was disgusting... His face burned, as tears spilled from his eyes. 

Silence settled over the room like a thick, suffocating blanket. 

"I'm proud of you, Pete, you're so brave." Tony whispered, pulling Peter into a hug. 

*** 

In the next few months, Peter had gotten to know the Avengers better. He saw them as his family, supportive and loving.

He spent more time at the tower, sometimes staying so late he slept there. Tony made sure he always had a room.

He loved aunt May more than anything, but it felt nice to have a big family.


End file.
